


Siring

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Free Use, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Only Kolivan has permission to do this.





	Siring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads-up: the species and gender of the reader in this story isn't specified, but they do have a vagina.

The arrangement you have with the leader of the Blade of Marmora is a very particular one. That’s why you don’t turn around or ask who’s there when you hear the door to your office slide open behind you. Your job might consist mostly of paperwork and planning, the more mundane aspects of a revolution, but none of the other Blades on base would interrupt you without sending you a message first. Only Kolivan has permission to do that.

As Kolivan approaches, you reach for one of the many pieces of paper scattered across your desk, ready to start a new assignment. This one is a list of equipment and supplies that need to be replenished. Just as you start to mark which are approved and which aren’t, Kolivan leans over you and says, “Stand up.” It’s not a request.

You obey. Kolivan pushes your chair out of the way and takes its place; his body is warm where it presses against yours. When you go to look up at him, Kolivan places his hand on the back of your neck, bending you over so all you can see is the desk before you. The message is clear: _don’t interfere, don’t react._

So you don’t. You ignore it when Kolivan reaches around to find the fastenings of your pants and undoes them, then tugs your pants down until the waistband is snug around your thighs, trapping you in place. The only thing separating his hands from your skin is the soft fabric of your underwear, and they’re already more than thin enough for you to feel the heat of his touch through them. However, when he doesn’t do anything more then smooth his hand over your ass, not making a move to pull them down, you inhale shakily and pick up your stylus, looking down at the paper to see where you left off.

You get through three lines of text before Kolivan’s fingers slide over the crotch of your underwear, callouses dragging against the smooth fabric. You keep reading as they rub against you in a circular motion; each time they pass over the hood of your clit, Kolivan applies a little more pressure, just enough to give you a bright spark of pleasure. It’s like he’s _trying_ to distract you.

The words on the paper waver before your eyes. It’s all but impossible to concentrate when his fingers are stroking you through the fabric, with the occasional firm brush against your clit that makes you see stars. It doesn’t take long at all until your underwear is soaked through; that seems to finally satisfy Kolivan. He slowly pulls your underwear all the way down, exposing your slick pussy to the cold air. Then there’s the sound of a belt being undone, and Kolivan puts a hand on your hip.

Your breath catches as you feel something hot and thick bump against your thighs, the tip leaving a wet smear behind it. Your breathing almost stops again when you feel Kolivan’s cock dragging over your pussy, as each ridge on the bottom glides over your folds in a way that feels agonizingly erotic. When he pulls back to reposition himself and nudge the head of his cock against your hole, it makes a slick, squelching noise; that’s how wet you are. Blood rushes to your cheeks.

You stay still and silent as Kolivan pushes into you. His breathing grows harsher with each inch that sinks inside, and your hands start shaking. The illusion of doing work is almost entirely gone, and you brace yourself against the desk while both of Kolivan’s hands tighten on your hips. You just barely feel the prick of his claws digging into your skin as he bottoms out inside of you; the dart of pain is a sweet contrast with the dull, pleasurable ache of being stretched open.

Kolivan lets out a rumbling groan when your hips are pressed together. His first thrust is slow, hips rocking while the ridges of his cock rub against your inner walls in a way that nearly makes you sob. The second thrust isn’t so slow. The third comes with a definitive _smack_ of flesh on flesh, and he starts fucking you without holding back. Your thighs squeeze and shake as he plunges in and out of you, building an inescapable rhythm. The noises it makes are slick and filthy.

He’s going to come in you. You know it, and you don’t say anything, biting down on your whimpers as he pumps in and out. One particularly hard thrust pushes you forward, and it makes the papers under your hands crumple, knocks the stack of datapads askew. Right. Your work. You should focus, stop getting distracted - start thinking about the Blades’ plans and budgets and stop thinking about Kolivan’s cock buried inside you, getting ready to fill you up with come -

Kolivan lets out a growl and starts pounding you harder, as if he can sense where your thoughts are going. His greater strength makes it possible to handle you effortlessly - _like a toy_ , some eager part of your mind whispers - and he does just that, slamming into you with enough force to jolt your whole body. It’s not long until you feel the base of his cock swelling and getting larger, the only part of him not yet inside you: his knot. It pushes against you with each thrust, straining the rim of your hole. You want it so, so badly, but you can’t say anything, pressing your fist against your mouth while he growls above you because you want to be a good, quiet breeding toy for him-

With a snarl, Kolivan pushes his knot inside you, and you come hard as it stretches your pussy open. The tremors rip through you in a burst of raw, hungry ecstasy. Each exhale is a desperate, hiccupy moan as you come around his knot, feeling each hot pulse of come as he fills you up to the brim. None of it leaks out around the seal of his cock inside you.

Just as your legs start to shake and the last aftershocks of your orgasm fade away, Kolivan lifts you up with a grunt, the room spinning a little as he sits the two of you back in your chair. You’re still trapped on his knot, but Kolivan wraps his arms around you so you’re pressed safely against his warm chest, legs spread over his thighs. Both of you catch your breath. After a moment Kolivan says, “Today is still a fertile day in your cycle, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Leader.” That’s the crux of your deal, after all - when you’re ovulating, Kolivan has sexual access to you anytime and anywhere he wants, until he gets you pregnant. The Blade is always in need of new blood. You shift in his lap, loving the feeling of his grip holding you in place and his heavy knot inside of you.

“Good.” One of his hands slide down, spreading over your abdomen. “At this rate, you should be carrying soon.”

You really, really hope not.

“Y-yes, Leader.”


End file.
